The Way We First Met
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: while looking through some old photos, memories of Renji's High School days come back to him, especially the day he and Grimmjow first met. rated T for language. OOcness. one-shot


Wow I thought of this like 5 minutes ago while currently reading a fic, hmm…..i get a lot of ideas these days….I wonder why…..

**WARNING:** this is nowhere close to the story like at all so there're no shimigamis in this fic understand? So all the Arrancars, Shimigamis, vizards and humans get along

**Warning #2:** there maybe some OOcness…..**YOU WERE WARNED!!!!!**

**Rated T for .?docid=16110349guage**

**DISCLAIMER:** god I wish I owned bleach!!!!

"speaking"

_Flashback_

'_thinking'_

**(author's notes / comments)**

_**

* * *

The Way We First Met**_

Twenty year old Renji Abarai, woke up early one Saturday morning, careful not to wake his lover, he brushed his teeth, made breakfast and started to do his regular Saturday house chores around the house. On tidying up the study he came across a large photo album that looked somewhat unfamiliar to him. When he skimmed through the book he remembered where it came from, it's was a school photo album that Grimmjow had made in their senior year in high school.

He looked through the pages once more and some memories of their high school days came back to him, he chuckle at the picture of Rangiku punching Keigo when he tried to grope her, he smirked at the picture of Ikkaku and Yumichika sharing a kiss the night of their graduation.

'_I always knew those two would end up together, they're totally made for each other.' _

He cooed at the photo of Hanataro and Ichigo from their prom, Ichigo with his arms wrapped protectively around Hana-chan's waist and Hanataro as red a tomato due to their closeness.

'_Aww!!! Hana's so cute when he blushes, and he's still so shy went he's with Ichi although they've been together for almost two years.'_

He flipped the page to see a photo of Mila-Rose and Apache arguing with Sun-sun while Halibel trying to stop the fight which she accomplished successfully.

' _***sigh***__ those three are always arguing even up to this day, but it's a good thing they listen to Halibel or they'd probably be dead by now.'_

He turned the page once more to see a photo of him with a really pissed off look on him face and Grimmjow on the floor with a black eye but a triumphant grin on his face.

_'That must've been the time when Grimmjow managed to grab my ass.'_

Renji couldn't help but smile at the photo and he wondered what it would have been like if he didn't meet Grimmjow that day.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK TIME!!!!!!**

_It was just a normal school day at Karakura High School; it was about lunch time and the whole school, if not most of them headed straight for the cafeteria. _

"_I'm tellin' you dude, if you keep fuckin' up and getting into fight you'll eventually get expelled." Said a worried Shuuhei to a carefree Grimmjow while waiting in line for their food._

"_Shuuhei they can't expel me, I'm top in most of my classes and the top Soccer player in this school, that's why I was voted captain and MVP every season." The teal haired man replied._

"_Yeah but still, watch your back okay? Professor Kurotsuchi has it out for you and you know how creepy he is."_

"_Well I could drop his Biology class, I don't really need it and besides I think it's you who need to watch your back cuz lately Nnoitra's gang has had their eyes on Izuru lately."_

"_Those fuckers!! Thanks for the tip man."_

_And with that, and them already reaching the front of the line they took up their trays and retreated back to their table to meet the rest of their friends which consisted of: Ichigo, Hanataro, Toushiro, Izuru, Nel, Halibel, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, Luppi, Ulquiorra, Tesla, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Cirucci._ **(Hmm ……big table)**

_They were all engaged in some kind of conversation until Grimmjow looked up to see a boy in the lunch line being harassed by Nnoitra and the boy didn't seem very fond of this at all. The boy who was being harassed Grimmjow had never seen before, he was slightly tanned in complexion, bright red hair and some usual tattoos all over his body, even though he was wearing his school uniform the blue eyed man could tell. He seemed shorter than Grimmjow and for some odd reason he found the boy beautiful, don't get me wrong the man was gorgeous but it's just that when Grimmjow laid eyes on him, he just had to make him his._

"_Say Ichigo, who's the redhead Nnoitra's harassing?" the teal haired man asked with sudden curiosity._

_Ichigo took a moment to look up in Nnoitra's direction to see who he was talking about, "Oh him, that's Renji Abarai. He's new to the school, just transferred last week, so far he's top in the music class and he does exceedingly well in art class, he plays the cello, bass, guitar and piano. He's not so high on sports though and he's in some of our classes."_

_If the occupants at the table were meeting Ichigo for the first time they'd all be staring at him with a 'what the fuck?' expression on their faces, but since they knew him, they were all calm as usual. Ichigo had all sorts of information on everyone at the school no matter who it was, from the principal down to the janitor he knew everything about them and didn't even know who they were. So it wasn't a surprise that he already had some info on Renji._

"_Grimmjow how come you're interested in the new kid al of a sudden?" Rangiku questioned._

"_Yeah Grimm, you're never the one to be interested in new people." Nel added while Yumichika and Cirucci nodded in agreement._

"_I don't know, there's just something about him that has me wanting to know more about him," he explained but then frowned, "and I don't like the sight of him be interfered with by the likes of Nnoitra!!"_

"_Oh no…he's gonna get into another fight again." Shuuhei predicted. He knew his friend so well._

"_Hmm… I wonder how he's gonna start it this time." Luppi chucked._

_And his statement was answered instantly, at that moment Grimmjow, without moving from his spot, got up from his seat, took up his now empty tray and threw it across the room and it landed on its target dead on, Nnoitra._

_He was left stunned and so was his followers as well as Renji who when he came back to his senses giggled cutely at the dumbfounded man._

_When Nnoitra came to he yelled, "WHO DID THAT??!!" and the room when silent for a moment until Grimmjow replied fearlessly, "I did it!"_

"_What the fuck? Jaegerjaquez?!!!" Nnoitra bellowed._

_By this time they were up in each other's faces._

"_Well I saw you interfering with this nice young man over here," he pointed towards Renji, "and didn't like it at all. You probably just wanted to get in his pants and then forget it ever happened the next day and treat him like dirt, just like you tried to do to Nel and Tesla. Isn't that right Szayel?"_

_The man known as Szayel, one of Nnoitra's henchmen frowned at the statement but before he could retort Nnoitra had cut in, "Why you little…." He was about to throw a punch towards Grimmjow when…._

"_HEY!! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!!"_

_Everyone turned to see Professor Kyoraku and a frazzled out Professor Ukitake by his side; he looked slightly dazed with his lips all swollen _**(you can guess what they've been doing)**.

"_You know there's absolutely no fighting in the cafeteria." Kyoraku scolded, "Nnoitra Jiruga! You've got detention this evening and tomorrow."_

"_Wait what! Why did I get detention, and Grimmjow goes free?!"_

"_Because Mr. Jaegerjaquez didn't attack you, you were the about to attack him therefore you get detention."_

_Nnoitra growled but never the less, exited the cafeteria with his posse behind him, leaving Grimmjow alone with the new student."_

"_Hey um… thanks for sticking up for me and everything." Renji said smiling thankfully at the taller man._

"_It was nothing really. I just didn't like what I saw going on an did something about it," he paused for a second before continuing, "I'm Grimmjow by the way, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He held out his hand._

"_I'm Renji….. Renji Abarai, nice to meet you." He shook the taller man's hand._

_As they shook hands the bell rung ending the lunch period. "Say Renji, what subject do you have now?" the blue haired man inquired._

"_Umm… I have Chemistry with Professor Urahara. Why?"_

"_Oh, I was just wondering if we had the same class is all, but I have English with Professor Unohana. Want me to walk you to the Chemistry Lab?" he asked with hope in his eyes._

"_Yeah sure why no" the redhead replied._

"_Okay come on let's go." Grimmjow signal his friends that he was leaving and left with his new friend. So they walked down the halls of the school in a bit of conversation until they arrived at the chemistry Lab._

"_So here we are Renji."_

"_It was nice meeting you again Grimmjow." Oh how he just fell in love with that smile of the redhead's._

"_Likewise, well I best be on my way now. Have a good day."_

**END OF FASHBACK!!!!**

* * *

Life would have probably been worse if Grimmjow wasn't in it to make him smile every day. And he probably would've gotten raped by Nnoitra too. Renji flipped through the pages and more and felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist tightly, knowing who it was he melted into the embrace and rested his head against the man's shoulder.

"Mornin' babe." Grimmjow greeted giving Renji a kiss on the cheek, voice still heavy from sleep.

"Morning Jow." Renji replied.

"Watcha doin' Ren?" he asked curiosly.

"Well I was looking through some old photos and I remembered how we first met."

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah and I'm glad we did too, cuz I don't think my life would've been so great without you in it. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Who took this picture?" he showed his koi the picture he was looking at recently of the two of them.

"Ichigo did, he gave it to me after it was developed and told me it was for the scrapbook."

"Oh," Renji started, "but wait, how could he have taken the picture? He wasn't there with us, no one was. We were in a wide open area; if someone was there we would have seen them."

"Well what can I say; the boy works in mysterious ways."

_**Owari**_

**

* * *

And I'm done!!!!**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please review and be gentle**

**Ja ne X3!!!!**


End file.
